


Tick Tock (Illustrations)

by artaline



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for Ecanus' "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/474395/chapters/822695">Tick Tock</a>". Originally posted on <a href="http://artaline.tumblr.com/tagged/ecanus">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tick Tock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474395) by [Ecanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecanus/pseuds/Ecanus). 



> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/119117960107/chapter-1-tick-tock-by-ecanus-okay-i-said-some).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/119766638688/chapter-2-tick-tock-by-ecanus-and-suddenly).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/121041207758/chapter-3-tick-tock-by-ecanus).


End file.
